The present invention relates to improved compositions of chewing gum and other comestibles. More particularly, the invention relates to improving chewing gum and other comestibles by the use of non-cariogenic bulking agents. The improved non-cariogenic chewing gum compositions may be used in a variety of chewing gum products such as confectionery coated chewing gum products.
In recent years, efforts have been devoted to replace sugar and sugar syrups normally found in chewing gum with other carbohydrates and noncarbohydrates. Non-sugar or sugar-free chewing gum, which is growing in popularity, uses sugar alcohols or polyols to replace sugar and sugar syrups. The most popular polyols are sorbitol, mannitol, and xylitol. New polyols are being developed using new technology to replace these polyols. New polyols have various unique properties which can improve the taste, texture, and shelf life properties of chewing gum for consumers.
The non-sugar polyols have the advantage of not contributing to dental caries of consumers, as well as being able to be consumed by diabetics. However, all polyols have the disadvantage of causing gastro-intestinal disturbances if consumed in too great of a quantity. Therefore it would be a great advantage to be able to use a carbohydrate or carbohydrate-like food ingredient for chewing gum that would act as a bulking agent, but not contribute to dental caries nor cause gastro-intestinal disturbances.
One such bulking agent is indigestible dextrin, purified to remove any fermentable components, one variety of which is designated under the tradename of Fibersol G. The non-purified version of this bulking agent or bulk sweetener has recently attained GRAS (generally recognized as safe) status from the USFDA. The non-purified version of the bulking agent is also approved for use in Japan. Although a carbohydrate, purified indigestible dextrin does not contribute to dental caries, does not cause gastro-intestinal disturbances and does not significantly contribute to calories. Thus, this ingredient's use in chewing gum could be a definite improvement.
The manufacture of indigestible dextrin is disclosed in EPO Patent Publication No. 0 368 451, and its method of preparation is disclosed in other related patent publications, including Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 2100695; 2145169 and 2154664. Other patent documents that mention indigestible dextrin include Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 91-047831 and 91-047832.
Additional information is supplied in two brochures from Matsutani Chemical Industry Co., Ltd. of Japan, titled "All About Pinefibre" and "Basic Properties of Fibersol 2."
A similar type material, starch hydrolyzate dextrin, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,032. The product is a low D.E. starch hydrolyzate of improved stability prepared by enzymatic hydrolysis of dextrins.